The rigid pipes in the hydraulic circuit of power steering for a motor vehicle include metal tubes which are fixed to the engine block via metal tabs each having a portion that is generally brazed or welded to the metal tubes and another portion that includes a hole for receiving a screw or a bolt for fixing to the engine block.
Fixing such tabs to the metal tubes is relatively difficult and expensive, with brazing or welding making it necessary to use the same metal for the tabs and the tubes, and such a metal-on-metal fixing transmits noise and vibration between the tubes and the support.